vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Loz
Summary Loz is one of the Remnants of Sephiroth and the personification of his physical might and violent streak. Childish, emotional and impulsive, he follows his brother, Kadaj, along with Yazoo in his search for Jenova's remains, which they refer to as "Mother". Unbeknown to him, Sephiroth's will has been influencing his and his brother's actions, making them little more than puppets for the fallen SOLDIER. Fitting as Loz never questioned his purpose or the future that will come after they find Jenova, holding the belief that an answer will simply come once the time of their reunion is at hand. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Loz Origin: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Gender: Male Age: Around two weeks old Classification: Remnant of Sephiroth, Personification of Sephiroth's Might Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics; Master Martial Artist; Skilled Marksman; Acrobatics; Enhanced Reflexes; Electricity Manipulation (via the Dual Hound); Self-Time Acceleration (via the Warp Skill); Magic; Explosion Manipulation (via the Explosion Spell); Ice Manipulation and Time Stop (via Freeze); Earth Manipulation and Petrification (via Break, the former effect is also achieved by a move where Loz punches the ground with enough force to create a shockwave); Wind Manipulation and Confusion (via Tornado); Matter Manipulation (via Flare); Matter Manipulation (via Flare); Summoning (of small meteorites via Comet and of Shadow Creepers); Disease Manipulation (the Shadow Creepers can infect people with Geostigma when hurting them); Creation (his clothes and weapons are materialized from Negative Lifestream); Non-Corporeal (like his brothers, Loz is an extension of Sephiroth's will made out of Negative Lifestream). Resistance to Disease Manipulation; Corruption (Types 2 and 3). Attack Potency: Solar System level (As a Remnant, Loz is an extension of Sephiroth's will, specifically his physical might. Could match and overwhelm a Geostigma infected Cloud when fighting him alongside Kadaj and Loz when the three of them were even toying around. When he faced Tifa, who had grown weaker since the events of the original game, he seemed to be outmatched at first, but quickly revealed to be playing around and quickly defeated her once he got serious) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Could easily keep up with Cloud when the latter was infected with Geostigma. With his Warp Skill he could outpace Cloud and instantly blindsided Tifa) Lifting Strength: Class G (Superior to a weakened Tifa Lockhart, as seen in their fight) Striking Strength: Solar System class (His serious attacks were enough to knock Tifa out with a few moves, as well as trading attacks with a Geostigma infected Cloud) Durability: Solar System level (Even though she was weakened, Loz still was unharmed by Tifa's attacks and several of her Limit Breaks) Stamina: Very high. Despite fighting several battles against very strong opponents such as Cloud, the Turks or Tifa, all in a short period of time, Loz never showed any sign of exhaustion, despite taking quite a few hits in many of his battles as well. Range: Standard Melee Range with the Souba, several dozens of meters with Materia. Standard Equipment: Dual_Horn00.jpg|Loz's Dual Hound Dual_Hound_Concept_Design.jpg|Concept Art of the Dual Hound Velvet_Nightmare_Loz and Yazoo.jpg|Yazoo and Loz firing their Velvet Nightmares Velvet_Nightmare_Concept_Design.jpg|Concept Art of the Velvet Nightmare Remnantbirth.jpg|Remnant's Birth and Materiallization Shadow_Creeper.jpg|Shadow Creeper MateriaAC.JPG.jpg|Cloud's Materia collection in Advent Children Kadaj-absorbing-a-Materia-FFVIIAC.jpg|Kadaj, a remnant of Sephiroth, absorbs Materia directly in his arm *'Dual Hound' Loz's main weapon, a mechanical gauntlet equipped with a retractable function to deliver incredibly powerful strikes and delivering electrical discharges with varying intensity, effectively functioning like a taser. When retracted, the Dual Hound can serve as a protective arm piece of gear that covers Loz's left forearm. When activated, a handle moves to the wearer's hand which can be used to trigger the extraction of the two prongs that release the electric discharge. *'Velvet Nightmare:' Like Yazoo, Loz carries one of these guns, but using it as a backup weapon instead by virtue of being primarily a brawler. The Velvet Nighmater is a gun, more precisely a Gunblade variant, designed with blades on the slide of the cannon, not meant to attack but which can be used to defend against other weapons, just like how Yazoo did against Cloud's Fusion Swords. When Yazoo's own was destroyed during a fight with Cloud, Loz lent Yazoo his own which he used until his final appearance. *'Motorcycle' Like his brothers, Loz rides a large motorcycle with three large pipes on the rear, and smaller ones covering the middle, facing front. The Remnants are shown to be incredibly skilled at maneuvering with these vehicles, performing stunts that would normally be impossible and be perfectly capable of engaging in combat and competent teamwork while riding them at high speeds. *'Cloud's Materia:' When Loz arrived at Aerith's church looking for Jenova, he came across a box containing several Materia, which were confirmed in the Reunion Files and Advent Children Staff Commentary to be Cloud's. After defeating Tifa, Loz kidnapped Marlene and took the Materia with him, which Kadaj and Yazoo proceeded to use as well. Due to Remnants being made of Negative Lifestream and Materia being condensed Spirit Energy from the Lifestream, containing the wisdom of the Cetra to use the powers of the Planet, they can simply absorb them directly into their bodies to use them. While Yazoo and Loz were not explicitly shown using Materia, the English Script included in the Collector's Set for the Advent Children movie reveals that Yazoo and Loz used Flare, Comet and a spell called Explosion in their suicide attack against Cloud at the end of the movie, meaning they had the following Materia in their possession: **'Contain:' A Materia originally found in Mideel, grants the Freeze, Break, Tornado and Flare spells to the user. Given Yazoo and Loz used Flare, would mean the Materia was mastered and had access to all of its spells. **'Comet:' A Materia originally found in the Forgotten Capital and grants the Comet and Comet2 spells. **'Explosion:' Presumably the Materia that teaches the Explosion spell. A Materia like this is never found in the original game, though it's possible that, like Bahamut SIN, Cloud acquired it between the original story and the events of Advent Children. Intelligence: Above average. While Loz has been described as a brawns over brains type of character and his childish nature is quite evident, he is still a very skilled fighter that can coordinate very efficiently with his brothers, Kadaj and Yazoo, when fighting together, as well as display a very proficient use of his weaponry and tools to adapt the different combat situations he finds himself in. Weaknesses: Skill and technique aside, Loz is very simple-minded, impulsive and childish, many times looking to have fun in battle rather than winning. Provoking him is not particularly difficult and his style and strategy are very straightforward beyond occasional distractions to flank his opponents. Also, by being made of Negative Lifestream, Loz is very vulnerable to purification, just like his brothers, as seen how Kadaj was physically hurt by Aerith's rain when she cured Cloud's Geostigma. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Being a martial artist equipped with a rather peculiar weapon, Loz has various moves at his disposal to use in battle, as well as abilities he shares with his brothers due to his nature as a Remnant of Sephiroth, along with the spells granted by the Materia stolen from Cloud: *'Personal:' **'Dual Hound - Impact:' The complete offensive function of the Dual Hound, once active, a handle is moved to the hand of the user, which triggers a pair of prongs to extend towards the opponent, along which a very powerful electric current is discharged, effectively working as a taser. **'Warp:' While the origin of this ability is unknown, if it's achieved by Materia, equipment or is an ability possessed, Loz can suddenly accelerate dramatically his speed, which causes his body to glow and leave a trail of afterimages behind him, allowing him to easily overwhelm opponents he was even in speed before. While this ability doesn't have a proper name, in the Reunion Files it is mentioned that the development team required a special tool, called the "Loz Warp Tool", to properly animate Loz movements. **'Shockwave:' Loz delivers a powerful strike to the ground, while making a very goofy face, that creates a shockwave on the earth that advances towards his opponent, strong enough to cancel out Cloud's Blade Beam Limit Break. **'Geostigma:' A fatal disease caused by Jenova Cells in the body. The parasitic presence of Jenova causes an internal conflict between the cells and the patient's natural Spirit Energy, this leads to the body overworking itself trying to purge the cells, which causes symptoms such as physical weakness, extreme fatigue, seizures, hallucinations, depression, dark sores on the skin which emit a black pus and, eventually, death. However, the severity of the symptoms may vary from patient to patient, some may die within a couple of hours while others may simply have occasional bouts of pain.Those who die of Geostigma won’t join the Lifestream but rather will become part of the Negative Lifestream Sephiroth created. Given Geostigma injects Jenova Cells in those suffering from it, they may have their Reunion instinct awakened and are vulnerable to Sephiroth enforcing his will through them. Geostigma can be contracted by contact with Jenova Cells scattered in the Lifestream, direct contact with Negative Lifestream or being wounded by a Shadow Creeper, as they are made of Negative Lifestream. **'Shadow Creepers:' Big quadrupedal monsters of vicious nature, materialized from the Negative Lifestream, reason why they can be summoned without Materia. While they aren't particularly strong, they are quite fast and persistent, and even if they are injured or mutilated they will keep chasing their target. However, what's truly dangerous about them is that due to being made of Negative Lifestream, those who are injured by a Shadow Creeper will be infected with Geostigma, something made worse by the fact they can be summoned in large numbers at once. *'Materia:' **'Comet and Comet2:' The user summons a meteorite or a shower of meteorites to crash into the opponent. These spells cannot be reflected. **'Freeze:' A sudden cold surrounds an enemy and then they’re instantly encased in ice, freezing its surrounding area as well. May inflict Stop. **'Break:' Rock is materialized around the opponent and proceeds to crush them, turning them into stone as well. May inflict Petrification. **'Tornado:' A spell that creates a powerful twister on an opponent. May inflict confusion. **'Flare:' The user causes a nuclear reaction by making the atoms of the target collide with each other, resulting in a powerful explosion of extreme heat to completely incinerate an opponent. **'Explosion:' While the exact effects of this spell are unknown, it seems this ability simply triggers a massive blast of magical energy, very indicative of its name. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Square Enix Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Gun Users Category:Blade Users Category:Bikers Category:Drivers Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Ice Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Earth Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Matter Users Category:Summoners Category:Disease Users Category:Creation Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 4